


He was absolutely fine.

by Deerdryad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Contestshipping, F/M, Max doesn't even get mentioned by name though, Solidad only gets a brief mention sorry, get rekt Max, pokeani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdryad/pseuds/Deerdryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May accompanies Drew to his mother's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was absolutely fine.

He stood in front of the empty grave, in his black suit with his pressed white shirt and his tie, and he stared at the casket. He was glad everyone was gone, not that there had been many people there in the first place, but still, dealing with them had been an awkward affair. 

Most everyone, he corrected himself, remembering May standing somewhere behind him. She had insisted on coming when he had told her the reason he wasn't going to be at the next contest, "for moral support!" she said. 

He hadn't really wanted her to come.

He hadn't really wanted to come himself.

He would have much rather been at that contest, showing off that routine he and his recently evolved Ninetails had worked so hard to get right, or coaching Flygon through a contest battle against Mays' newly acquired Altaria.

He shoved his hands a little deeper into his pockets and sighed as May approached, her low black heels crunching on the fallen autumn leaves.

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming to a stop beside him, eyes and voice portraying her concern.

"I'm fine, May. It's really not a big deal."

"She was your mother, Drew, of course it's a big deal" she said softly.

"But it's not May. She was my mother, yes, but… that's it kind of. She gave birth to me and that's really where her relationship with me ended" he said, scuffing his shoes against the ground.

She took few seconds to process that. Growing up in such a close-knit family, hearing something like that must be incomprehensible to her, he thought idly.

"Surely there must have been some good memories between you two? Just a few?"

He exhaled heavily, looking at the sky. "There are a few, but the problem is, they all took place in my imagination. None of those moments were real, and she was never really there. Neither of them were" he said, casting a quick glance towards his fathers grave off to his left before looking back at the sky.

He stayed like that for a few seconds, watching the mist from his breath disappear into the blue above.

"Oh Drew"

He barely had time to catch a glimpse of her scrunched up face and her tear-filled eyes before she had enveloped him in her arms, pressing him close against her. He hesitated a second, a little shocked at her reaction, before relaxing into her embrace and wrapping his arms around her in return.

He stayed like that for a bit, just enjoying the feel of her arms around him, before he finally decided to break the silence. "I'm really fine, May, I promise, you don't need to worry about me."

She shook her head, leaning back a bit he could see her face, as her hands grasped his shoulders. "But n-now you'll never g-get to experience those moments Drew! A-and e-everyone should get those moments!" she hiccuped, tears running down her cheeks as her face turned red and blotchy.

As usual, he was left a bit dumbfounded at the depth of her compassion. He stared at her for a beat, awestruck, before a rush of affection for this strange, wonderful girl filled him, and he ducked his head, giving her a glimpse at one of his real smiles. His hands moved from their spots on her shoulder blades and ran down her arms to clasp her own. He squeezed them, and then moved them from his shoulders so that their joined hands lay between them. Admiring the sight of the pale skin of his fingers against the slightly more tan coloring of her knuckles and wrists, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Finally, he looked up again, as he dropped her right hand to grab the handkerchief in his left breast pocket, giving it to her. She let go of him to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, and he mourned the loss of contact.

"I understand what you're saying May, but I guess I just really don't see the point in longing for something I'll never have. And besides, I've got my pokemon and I've got Solidad, that's really all the family I need" he stated, looking away.

She stared at him for a second before an unnaturally serious look took over her face. "Drew" she said, giving him a chance to look at her again. "You know you've got me too, right? You know you can rely on me and trust me too, right?"

He contemplated answering her seriously, before smirking instead. "Oh, I know May, I'm just not too sure I want to be related to you. I've seen how you treat your brother" he teased lightly.

The split-second look of shock on her face was priceless, and the sound of her choked off scream of frustration was music to his ears as he started to walk away. The sound of her stomping after him quickly followed.

"Oh Drew I swear I'm going to-" "Help me deal with the excess of food that my well-meaning neighbors have left at my house?"

She paused, glancing at him suspiciously. He gave her his best smile, adding "it would pretty much just go to waste anyway, and I'm sure our Pokémon would enjoy the chance to interact."

"Urrgh, I am never going to understand you" she groaned.

"Good, it will keep things interesting for us both."

As he lead her out of the cemetery though, his left hand swung out and caught hers. She seemed surprised for a second, before she smiled brilliantly and skipped forward a bit, swinging their hands between them.

He grinned slightly, looking ahead. Yeah, he was absolutely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic? I wrote it two years ago and it's been sitting on my tumblr (deerdryad.tumblr.com) since then and I never really did anything with it. So here it is. Any mistakes are my own as I have no beta reader. Also isn't that a joyous first fanfic topic? I'm really a cheerful person I swear. Really though I am super proud of this? I never finish fanfics so this was/is a big deal for me as my first completed one. Anyway hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
